Pour une super journée
by nevergonnahappen
Summary: Quand votre journée vous crache dessus et vous piétine parce que vous êtes petite et brune; alors qu'elle sourit au grand blond, il y a de quoi être jalouse, non ? Et bien imaginez que ce soit le cas avec votre vie. Du coup, votre haine, elle se situe où sur une échelle ? AU et un peu "out of any universe" aussi...


Wow, un visiteur ! Donc mon résumé t'a interpelé ? Ou alors tu veux me signaler aux autorités pour folie furieuse ? Comment ? Tu as juste appuyé sans faire exprès ? Oh... Bon bah d'accord...

Bon, je m'essaie à un nouveau style qui me ressemble plus déjà -le côté à côté de la plaque un peu-. J'espère que ce qui sort de ce crâne fumé vous plaira !

L'idée m'est venue -je sais vous vous en fichez mais quand même- d'une discussion avec une amie dans laquelle on se plaignait de nos sales journées. Donc après coup, je me suis dit "Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas des gens payés à faire des cadeaux à ceux qui passent une mauvaise journée ? Ca ferait du bien à tout le monde, non?" Et je suis partie dans mes idées nunuches dans lesquelles -avec ma chance de phacochère- je trouverais à coup sûr l'âme soeur grâce à ce système.

Bref, sachant que ça ne m'arriverait jamais à moi, j'ai fait en sorte que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

0o0o0o0

Il était une fois, dans une Angleterre pas si lointaine que ça, des ruelles. Le soleil peinait à s'y lever, la brume peinait à en disparaitre et un nouveau jour peinait à y trouver sa place. Ce dernier ne pouvait se motiver au réveil, qu'à l'idée des tourments qu'il allait faire vivre à sa prochaine victime. Voilà pourquoi sa copine la Journée s'éternise en été d'ailleurs, les touristes offrant de trop bonnes opportunités pour ne pas qu'elles soient saisies.

Revenons-en au Jour. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'âme qu'il avait choisie de mener au désespoir. Mais, en passant devant une fenêtre dont les volets n'avaient pas été fermés et de laquelle parvenaient des ronflements plus que sonores, il changea de cible et appela son ami le Soleil, pour pousser cette jeune femme aux bruits disgracieux et à la crinière -il n'en doutait pas- légendaire, à se lever.

0o0o0o0

C'est une _super_ journée. Et quand je dis super je pèse mes mots plus que je ne me pèse moi-même. Surprenant venant de moi, n'est-ce pas? Laissez-moi vous expliquer d'où me vient cet enthousiasme soudain.

Commençons par mon réveil tranquille qui fait suite à la soirée entre mecs avec Blaise et Théodore que j'ai organisée hier soir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu tous les trois sans que Pansy-la-mégère -elle ne doit _JAMAIS_ savoir qu'on l'appelle comme ça- ne s'ajoute et ne se plaigne toute la soirée, sans s'arrêter une fois. Bien sûr, on doit avoir l'air intéressé et ne pas lui montrer explicitement qu'on s'en fiche, sinon elle nous maudit sur dix générations et nous le reproche jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Enfin bref, c'était une bonne soirée et c'est une super journée alors on ne va pas laisser Pansy la gâcher.

Donc j'ai eu un réveil plus qu'agréable, sans aucune pression puisque le jeudi est ma journée libre à la fac. Je décidai rapidement que cette si bonne journée méritait bien de commencer par mon jogging habituellement réservé au weekend. Après avoir couru dans la brume londonienne et avoir pris plaisir à un effort que je chéris particulièrement, je rentrai me préparer. J'ai alors pris le temps de prendre un bon bain chaud, d'observer l'Adonis que je suis dans glace, de mettre ma crème hydratante de jour et de choisir avec un soin particulier la tenue quelconque et le manteau que j'allais porter.

À en juger par les oeillade appréciatives et les chuchotements agités de la jeune brune et de son amie blonde assises près de moi dans le métro, mon choix était judicieux. Je leur adresse un clin d'oeil en descendant de la rame, me faufilant à travers la masse maussade d'employés. Magnanime et plein de bonne volonté, je laisse passer une femme d'âge mûr qui a du mal à monter les innombrables marches avec ses nombreux sacs.

Alors que je remonte le couloir débouchant sur la rue, l'odeur plus qu'appréciable de la pluie me parvient et je ferme brièvement les yeux pour m'en délecter. Le décor des rues mouillées dont les pavés glissent légèrement sous la semelle m'enivre et je ne retiens pas le soupir de contentement qui m'échappe. J'échappe à l'agitation qui commence à monter dans les rues avec la journée qui se lève en passant le pas de la célèbre enseigne de café.

0o0o0o0

C'est une _super_ journée. Et quand je dis super je pèse mes mots plus que je ne me pèse moi-même. C'est bon, vous avez saisi l'ironie ? Non ? Toujours pas ? Et bien, laissez-moi vous résumer les dernières deux heures et peut-être mesurerez-vous l'ampleur des dégâts.

Commençons par mon réveil catastrophique faisant suite à la soirée à laquelle je n'aurais -vraiment- pas dû assister hier soir; donc je me suis levée, le soleil dans les yeux, avec l'impression qu'un groupe de métal jouait leur nouvel album à l'intérieur de mon crâne -oui oui, avec le bruit de la foule et tout-, avec un réveil qui sonne trop fort, la voix de l'animatrice s'en élevant qui s'ajoute à l'attroupement précédent. J'essaie de me convaincre qu'avec un petit cachet tous mes problèmes seront résolus.

« Allez Hermione! Se préparer à aller en cours est toujours le meilleur moment de la journée! », je m'étais dit, crédule comme je le suis et en ne me disant pas que c'était peut-être un signe pour moi…

Non. Hermione est toujours motivée. Toujours. Mais quelle plaie !

Pourquoi il me fixe, lui ? C'est vrai que je dois avoir l'air à moitié folle, mais on en voit bien à longueur de journée dans le métro des fous, non? En attendant, mon allure échevelée et mon regard prêt à fusiller qui que ce soit, m'a bien permis une place assise et un chemin évacué dans les couloirs.

Reprenons dons, j'étais en train de me convaincre que tout irait bien. Ma douche froide due à l'absence d'eau chaude -merci le propriétaire irresponsable ne sachant pas tenir un immeuble- m'a pourtant remis les idées en place et j'ai commencé à désespérer. Et j'insiste bien sur le « commencé » parce que je n'ai vraiment baissé les bras -entendez par là, « fait une crise nerveuse »- que lorsque je suis allée me préparer un café alors qu'il n'y en avait plus. Non, je n'ai pas oublié de me réapprovisionner. La soirée d'hier m'a juste empêchée de remplir mes placards.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, mon apitoiement sur moi-même s'était soldé par un retard sur mon planning et une course sous la pluie qui, après une semaine ensoleillée de printemps, avait décidé de reparaitre au _meilleur_ moment. Ca sent la boue et le chien mouillé, sans compter l'odeur des égouts qui remonte. Génial.

Vous me comprenez mieux maintenant quand je dis que je passe une matinée tellement géniale que j'ai juste envie de repartir me coucher ?

Ah, j'arrive enfin au café ! Au moment de passer la porte, je trébuche sur un pavé et lâche un juron. Des têtes surprises se tournent vers moi et je les fusille du regard. Oui je suis vulgaire dès le matin et alors ? La chaleur envahit tout de même mon visage et quelque peu gênée je fais la queue impatiente de pouvoir me soustraire aux regards et m'asseoir. Je me force à doucement m'apaiser alors que mon regard se porte sur l'homme devant moi, portant un manteau gris parfaitement ajusté -et qui rend ce que je vois de son dos diablement sexy, avouons-le !-. Je retiens à peine le rire cynique qui passe mes lèvres quand je pense au prix exorbitant qu'il a dû dépenser pour se le procurer. Je préférerai mourir que de côtoyer un homme aussi superficiel -qui a osé dire que c'était ma jalousie qui s'exprimait ?-. Dieu merci, ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

0o0o0o0

Je fais la queue patiemment derrière un couple encore endormi qui peinait même à tenir debout. J'entends alors une chute et un juron dans mon dos, et avant que je ne me tourne pour voir ce qu'il se passe, c'est déjà mon tour. Ne prêtant plus aucune attention à cet évènement, je demande un café noir, long et me permets même un petit écart en prenant un muffin au chocolat qui me faisait de l'oeil. Alors que je tends ma carte pour payer, je repense à toutes les personnes dont la journée a dû difficilement commencer et à la manière dont la mienne s'est parfaitement déroulée et sans mesurer ce que je fais, je donne une vingtaine de livres de plus au caissier surpris et sur le ton de la confidence, je lui explique:

« Cet argent paiera la commande du client qui me suit, gardez la monnaie et je vous demanderai juste de noter sur le gobelet _«Je me passerai des remerciements, passez une super journée.»_. C'est possible ? »

Le caissier choqué acquiesça et nota les instructions sur une serviette en papier.

Je le remercie rapidement, récupère mes dus et vais m'installer sur un confortable fauteuil, remarquant que les tables se remplissent au fur et à mesure que la journée commence.

0o0o0o0

Et me voilà encore punie par Dieu. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui mais il me semble être châtiée pour toute bêtise que j'ai eu le malheur de commettre sur mes vingt-deux dernières années. Si cela ne m'importait pas jusqu'alors, je me rappelle maintenant de chacune d'entre elles en détail et je vous le jure: je les regrette.

Bref, malgré ce petit déjeuner digne d'une reine -ou d'un ogre- qui m'a été offert, il fallait que cette journée me rappelle combien elle est censée être ratée.

Mon plateau rempli dans les bras, mon sac de trente tonnes sur l'épaule et une lueur de tueur dans les yeux, je recherche un fauteuil à l'écart de tous pour -enfin- pouvoir étudier. La chance me fait alors un geste grossier de la main et me demande sympathiquement de me débrouiller seule lorsqu'une vieille femme -très certainement aigrie puisqu'elle n'a pas réfléchi deux fois lorsque nos regards se sont croisés- se jette sous mes yeux sur la dernière table pour une personne. Je la fusille du regard et ce dernier continue son tour du propriétaire et atterrit malgré lui sur les derniers fauteuils de libre -proche de gens, _brr_ -.

Le premier ferait de moi la voisine d'une loque masculine qui me semble accorder plus d'intérêt à la chaleur du lieu qu'à son morceau de tarte. La porte du magasin s'ouvre et fait entrer un courant d'air qui porte jusqu'à mes narines l'effluve délicate qui émane de lui. Je fronce le nez, écoeurée. « Non. Ca ne sera définitivement pas cette table. ». Le deuxième semble occupé par le sac à main d'une dame dont le regard, fixé sur moi, vaut bien une bonne vingtaine de malédictions et me fait froid dans le dos… « Bon, pas celle-là non plus, je suppose. » Le troisième et dernier fauteuil vide, lui, est placé au fond de la salle, à côté de _« Môsieur-Au-Manteau-Gris »_. À la vue de la place, je rechignai , pensant à la promesse de plus tôt. Une petite voix retentit dans ma tête:

« Qui saura que tu ne l'as pas tenue ?

-Mais quand même… Mes principes en prendront un coup…

-C'est pratique: tu n'as pas de principe. »

Debout, en plein milieu du chemin, je réfléchis à ce dilemme: je ne veux pas avoir à être proche d'un bourgeois que les ongles manucurés et les airs un peu trop maniérés rendent insupportable -et OUI, ce ne sont que des préjugés et de la jalousie pure, et alors?-; et en même temps… Je veux quand même me poser, prendre ce petit-déjeuner et pouvoir enfin étudier !

C'est à cause de ce dernier point, plus important que tous les autres, que je me vois râler, traîner des pieds et me diriger vers cette fameuse place. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi cette vieille folle se plaint et ne prend pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque universitaire pour étudier ? Et bien, en plus du bruit qu'il y aura en ce jeudi matin -je connais parfaitement les périodes d'affluence- et du risque de ne pas y trouver de place, il faudrait que je me tape encore plus d'une heure de trajet qui, s'il n'est pas sous la pluie, sera dans le métro bondé des heures de pointe. Les joies de la vie en province. Face à ce confort immédiat et après cette matinée ratée, mon choix est vite fait.

Je laisse tomber mon sac lourdement en lançant un regard noir à celui qui me fait face mais qui ne me lance qu'un coup d'oeil rapide. Ok, une fille c'est compliqué, mais vous me croyez si je vous dis que je suis presque vexée qu'il ne me calcule pas..? Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Alors c'est ça ? Monsieur est beau, sans aucun doute riche et certainement intelligent donc il se fiche de ceux qui l'entourent, considérés inférieurs à sa Seigneurie ?

Un regard hautain vers lui plus tard, je sors mes affaires et m'enferme dans ma bulle; mon esprit divaguant vers un café payé par un charmant inconnu. Quand je dis charmant, ne vous méprenez pas, je n'en sais strictement rien, il pourrait être bedonnant, boutonneux et avec le faciès de Socrate que je ne le saurais pas. Cependant, quand je dis inconnu, je le pense vraiment, ce n'est pas juste un homme dont je ne connais pas le nom et qui m'a accostée pour me l'offrir, mais bien un homme -ou peut-être même une femme- qui l'a fait dans mon dos et, en mettant de côté ma légendaire paranoïa -qui m'a presque fait refuser le café ou le balancer à la figure du pauvre employé qui aurait voulu m'empoisonner à cause d'un complot imaginaire-, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser combien cela pouvait être romantique. Un tel homme ne pouvait qu'être sensible et timide.

Cet homme est parfait pour moi.

0o0o0o0

Je ne comprends pas les filles. Elle est assise là, depuis dix minutes, à regarder dans le vide et à rêvasser alors que ses affaires sont sorties et que le planning que j'ai sous les yeux est plein à craquer, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit.

Je secoue la tête. Chacun ses problèmes, après tout.

« _Merde_ ! Pas encore ! »

Ce juron marmonné me fait relever la tête de mon livre. Alors c'était elle qui avait lâché ce même juron tout à l'heure ? Un si grand mot en une si petite femme. Je souris, amusé, la voyant essuyer frénétiquement le café qu'elle a fait tomber sur son chemisier alors qu'elle rêvassait.

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous jurez, en moins d'une demi-heure. Dur réveil ? »

Ses yeux croisent les miens, surpris. Je comprends qu'elle a entendu ce que j'ai dit seulement lorsqu'elle rougit et qu'elle me répond, mi-furieuse, mi-gênée:

« Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde, monsieur. »

Je souris, pas blessé pour un sou. Rien ne pouvait entacher cette journée ayant si bien commencé. Elle m'ignore.

Je l'observe prendre son planning -qu'elle doit connaître par coeur- dans une main, son café dans l'autre et mon regard est alors attiré par une inscription au feutre noir. Elle me semble familière et quand je la lis, je comprends pourquoi.

0o0o0o0

 _« Je me passerai des remerciements, passez une super journée. »_

Elle me nargue. Je veux travailler et je ne vois que cette phrase affreusement délicate et ironique qui me déconcentre et me fascine. Pourtant, une voix grave me sort de mon rêve éveillé :

Je dois de vous le demander: serait-ce votre prénom?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous évertuez à me faire la conversation. Et non, ce n'est pas mon prénom, bien sûr! »

Je ris un peu, quelle question ! Quel était donc cette espèce de mannequin idiot lisant du Camus dans sa langue originale ? Intéressant comme imbécile.

« Je ne fais que demander, s'excuse-t-il presque avec un haussement d'épaules fautif, ça aurait été un prénom long et particulièrement original… »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée. Y voyant un encouragement, il continue:

« Ce n'est certainement pas vous qui l'avez écrit, donc je suppose qu'il vous a été offert. Quelle prétention serait-ce d'offrir un café avec une telle note?

-Je trouve cette attention honorable. Il doit avoir de l'humour et ça me plaît chez un homme. Je trouve cela bien plus louable que de sous-entendre à une jeune femme qu'elle est vulgaire. _-hop, un point pour moi-_ Mais cela ne vous regarde toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis mon prénom est bel et bien long et original mais si vous voulez le savoir, il faudra me le demander directement. »

Je baisse le regard sur son gobelet, un sourire aux lèvres:

« N'est-ce pas… _Drago_? »

Je le vois sourire, narquois. C'est le signe que ma réplique lui a plu, je pense.

« Votre prénom est donc un si grand secret?

-Vous préféreriez qu'il ne le soit pas ?

-Il faut bien que je détermine s'il est assez long et original, non ? »

Je plisse les yeux, agréablement surprise par ce mannequin aux cheveux d'or et aux ongles manucurés.

0o0o0o0

Elle se tourne enfin vers son travail et ne m'accorde plus d'attention.

« Wow… Quelle crinière et quelle fougue… » Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Je récupère mon livre et notre discussion ne devint plus qu'un vague souvenir.

0o0o0o0

Alors, alors, alors ? Je vais manger du ciment ou je me bouge de rédiger la suite ?

Si c'est la deuxième réponse, je ne sais honnêtement pas combien de temps ça me prendra: deux jours ou deux ans. Donc, je l'espère, bientôt !


End file.
